Here Without You
by the-regan-of-all-awesomeness
Summary: Edward in New Moon after he has left Bella . He heres the song "Here Without You" by Three Doors Down. Songfic. R&R Love it or Hate it just tell me. I happily accept critisism.


Hey

**This is most likely going to just be a one shot – how Edward was feeling in New Moon. The song is **_**Here Without You**_** by Three Doors Down. Love it or Hate it, tell me what you think.**

I was useless. Not only had I failed at tracking Victoria; I lost her somewhere in Mexico, I had failed Bella, I had let Victoria get away.

I was empty. I was missing the whole purpose to my existence. It was meaningless. Everything was meaningless without my Bella. I curled into a tight ball, constantly bashing my head against my knees hoping to drive all thoughts from my mind. Needless to say it didn't work, only giving me a headache to add to my pain.

Amongst the loud rabble of Spanish voices in my head I heard some English; a young girl listening to her ipod. She reminded me of Bella. Actually nearly every teenage girl reminded me of Bella. I couldn't help but listen to the music which stood out so clearly amongst all other noises;

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
_When I was with Bella I felt so young, so alive, so normal. Now I feel as though the past months without her have been centuries. For the first time I truly felt my 105 years, if not older.

_  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
_I remember how warm she was, how warm she made me both inside and out. It made me feel cold now, feel empty inside.

_But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_Now when I thought of her, she could be right there beside me, I could almost see her there. I could imagine her beautiful scent, her musical laugh, her chocolaty eyes, so perceptive and thoughtful. So real until I tried to reach out and touch her.

_  
I'm here without you baby _

_but you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby_

I wish she was here with me now. If only I could stop thinking about her, but that wasn't really what I wanted.

_  
and I dream about you all the time _

I wish I could dream _of_ Bella_  
_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_I used to be with Bella every night, just us two, they were what differentiated day and night for me. Now everything was just endless pain.

_  
The miles just keep rollin' _

Each day I get further away from my Bella, each day it gets harder and harder for me to keep my promise.

_  
as the people either way to say hello _

My family, they tried to talk to me, make me see reason or at least come back act normally. I knew I was hurting them but what else could I do?

_  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go _

This life _is_ overrated. What is the point of an eternal life of nothingness? I know it's not going to get better. Not without Bella… No I can't think like that. I must do what is better for her.__

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind 

I want my Bella next to me! I don't want to be alone anymore! I couldn't handle it anymore; I had to check up on her, just to make sure she was safe…

_  
I think about you baby _

I think of your smile and how I could never see it again in this world or the next. I think of the way you could hurt yourself, being the danger magnet you are.

_  
and I dream about you all the time  
_I wish I could _be _with Bella

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams _

I am going to check up her. Just while she _is_ dreaming. Just to make sure she was safe, no but she promised… she wouldn't. how could I be so selfish? It was time for her to move on._  
_

_Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love _

I _need_ to find Victoria. To keep my Bella safe. _  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done _

I need to find Victoria; I won't let anyone hurt my Bella._  
it get hard but it won't take away my love _

It will take a while, it will give Bella time to move on, but my will love will still stand. My love will go on for eternity, with my Bella.__

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind 

I was so lonely; I had never truly been lonely before. Before I meant Bella I had been complacent, alone but never lonely.__

I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time 

I wish I could dream _with_ Bella_  
_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me _

I wish it could be just me and Bella, forever. I wish I could hold her by my side for all eternity. But I promised. I promised to never darken her life again.

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Everything was different now, when I used to think of her, that came had in _  
_hand with me wanting her blood, now all I wanted was to be with her. To save myself from this pain but I knew I couldn't I _had_ to keep my promise; that was the only thing stopping me from being at her side this very second…. My promise….

**I hope you like this, I just thought it would be an interesting way to have a look on the way I thought Edward felt in New Moon.**

**Please Read and Review. Love it or Hate it I don't care.**

**P.S. read **_**Breaking Dawn: My Life as a Cullen**_** by Emmettishilarious13 it is **_**so **_**awesome!**


End file.
